Marry Me
by MissingMommy
Summary: "They are my family, Septimus. I cannot turn my back on them." SeptimusCedrella. Oneshot


As he and his mother stops to say their goodbyes, all Septimus can do is glance around. He sees a few of his friends making desperate attempts to get away from their families quickly. After all, being embarrassed isn't something they want as they start their seventh year at Hogwarts.

It takes a while to pick her out of the crowd, but he finally sees the person he wants to. She's surrounded by her two sisters and cousins. There's absolutely no mistaking that she's a Black with her coal hair and smoldering eyes. Perhaps she feels him staring at her, but he's not cursing anything that causes her to turn to face him.

As she smiles brightly at him, he realizes that _that's_ the Cedrella he knows – it's not the one that seems to only know how to smirk the signature Black smirk. But before her family can see the smile she sends his way, her face become expressionless. That's the Cedrella she's supposed to be.

"Who are you staring at, Septimus?" his mother's voice pierces through his thoughts.

He turns to face her with the smile still plastered on his face. "Nobody in particular, mother," he replies. "But I better get on the train to find a good compartment."

She agrees. "Have a good year," is all she can manage to say. He hugs her before hurrying off. Some part of him wishes his father would see him off for his final year at Hogwarts, but his job comes before his family – always has and always will. Septimus sighs before throwing himself down on the empty seat. He's not too worried about finding his friends; they would find him if they got to bored – which he highly doubts.

He's too wrapped up in his thoughts about Cedrella to hear the door slide open. "I figured I could find you alone," a voice says softly. He knows that voice almost anywhere.

"I figured it would be easier to find me if I wasn't with people," he smiles. He finds that he can't help but to smile when she's around.

She takes the seat across from him after she draws the blinds and locks the door. He's reminded once again of her heritage as she sits with her back straight and hands folded neatly in her lap. Of course he was taught these manners growing up; he just chooses not to abide by them. But Blacks always mind their manners. For half a second, he feels incompetent to be in the same compartment as her. It passes as she smiles her special smile that she reserves just for him.

"How was your summer, Ella?"

"I have not spoken to Callidora since the start of summer and Charis has been trying to mend thing like always," Cedrella shrugs. It's one of the rare times she's careless about her manners.

"What are you and Callidora fighting about?" he asks. But somehow, he's sure he knows the answer already.

Cedrella is silent for a long time. It's almost like she's trying to find the right words to say. She finally speaks, "Mother and father have accepted a marriage proposal on my behalf. Callidora is angry because if I get married first then she will be viewed as tainted and unworthy of being married."

"So you are getting married!" Septimus spits out. There's no mistaking the tone of his voice. "May I ask to whom?"

She turns her gray eyes on him as she studies him intently. If he isn't so angry, he would have shrunken back at the look in her eyes. Instead, he meets her stare with his own smoldering look. Time feels as if it has stopped for a few seconds while he waits for her answer. "Antioch Prewett," she replies.

"Do you love him?" Septimus questions, but again, he already knows the answer – he just wants to hear her say it. It's a fact that doesn't go unnoticed by Cedrella.

"Love only happens in Muggle fairytales, Septimus. You know that," she says softly. "So no, I do not love him. Besides, it is not like I have much of a choice in this. It is what my family wants."

He feels the anger boiling within him. As she stares at him, almost begging him to speak with her eyes – she will never beg openly because it's beneath her to do such – he looks anywhere but towards her. If he doesn't control his anger, he'll end up saying something he'll regret later and that's not something he wants to do now.

But he lets his anger get the best of him, "I thought you were different, but I was wrong. You're just like your family. You let them rule your life for you because you're too much of a coward to take control of it yourself." He just wishes that he could take back what he just said, but he can't.

Cedrella looks like she had been slapped. It's the first time that he's seen her show any emotion besides her emotionless façade and happiness. Some part of him hates himself for saying those things; the other part is happy she knows other emotions.

He tries to amend his mistake, "All I'm saying, Ella, is that you do have a choice in this matter. It's your life for Merlin's sake."

Her stare turns icy. "What do you expect me to do exactly, Septimus? Go against my family because they want the best for me?"

Septimus falls silent for a few moments, trying to find the right words to say. He doesn't need her to get angrier at him. "I want you to do what you _want_. I want you to be _happy_." When she has no argument to this he adds, "If you don't love him, don't marry him, Ella. It's really that simple."

"For you at least," her tone is as icy as her stare and he knows he's crossed the line with the last statement. "You can marry whoever you want and your parents will be acceptant of it. Mine, on the other hand, will not. If I do not marry who they tell me to, I will be disowned. They only want the best for me."

"They want you to marry a respectable Pureblood so their blood won't be viewed as tainted. They are using you, Ella. Can't you see that?" he demands harshly. "It's not for you but for them. I think you know that somewhere deep down."

"They are my family, Septimus. I cannot turn my back on them," her voice is soft but authoritative. It's almost like she's already made up her mind. "Besides, they care about me. They love me and know what is best for me."

"What if Antioch Prewett isn't? What if you can't come to love him? Then what will you do? Will you live the rest of your life unhappy because that's what your family _wants_?" he growls at her.

Cedrella can't mistake the tone in his voice. He's pleading with her to change her mind. After all they've been through, she wants to so badly, but she can't bring herself to go against everything she's ever been taught. "If it makes my family happy, I will."

He falls silent as he can't find anything to counter what she's just said. Cedrella watches as the hills pass by the window without really seeing anything. She feels his eyes fixed on her but she makes no attempt to meet them. She doesn't want to see how much this is hurting him as well as her.

"I can make you happy, Cedrella," he finally says. It's the first time since they became friends two years ago that he's spoken her full first name to her – it's always been Ella.

She whispers, "I know you can."

"Then why won't you let me make you happy?" his tone is innocent; his intent is anything but.

She knows what he's trying to do, yet she can't stop him. "It is more complicated than that, Septimus. We both know it."

He growls, "It's not as complicated as you're making it out to be, Ella. I care about you and I know somewhere deep down, you care about me too. I just want to make you happy."

"My family will never approve of us. You know that."

"I don't want your family's approval, Ella. I just want _yours_," he argues. It's a pathetic attempt and he knows it. She stays quiet for a long time. "Marry me, Cedrella. I will do anything to make you happy."

"It is not that simple, Septimus. I am engaged," she whispers, almost as if she doesn't want to shoot him down.

He stares at her with his blue eyes, begging her silently. "Just because you're engaged doesn't mean you can't marry me. You don't even love him. It will be a loveless marriage and you know it. I want to show you how much I care about you. I want to make you happy. Please, Cedrella, just marry me. I swear I will do anything for you."

"If I am engaged already, how do you expect me to marry you?" she asks. His eyes light up at her question – she didn't exactly say no.

"During Christmas break, we'll get married. I will buy you a ring and we'll be happy," he smiles brightly. "That way, when your parents try to marry you at the end of the school year, you will already be married."

She smiles at him. "You have an answer for everything."

"Does that mean you will marry me?" When she only smiles up at him, he knows her answer. "I will get you a ring fit for a Black," he promises. "And I will love you forever." He moves from his seat opposite of her and sits beside her. She flinches as he puts his arm around her. It doesn't go unnoticed by him.

When she relaxes, he smiles and kisses the side of her head. "Everything will be okay, Cedrella. I promise." She's not sure what she has gotten herself into nor how to feel being in his arms. It's the first time a guy has ever been this close to her, yet it just feels natural to her.

The bonds of her family loosen as she realizes this is where she really wants to be – in Septimus' arm, not having to worry about what her family wants. It's all about what she wants and what will make her happy in the end.

The whistle blows as they reach Hogsmeade station. He watches her carefully walk out of the compartment they've been sharing. After a few minutes, he leaves the compartment in search of his friends.

At the sorting ceremony, he catches her eye and flashes a broad smile. When she returns the smile, his heart soars. He truly couldn't wait until Christmas break when she would finally be his and his alone.

Cedrella is certain it is going to be an eventful year and it has only just begun.

**A/n- So this is the longest story I have written in a long time. I might add on to it later or make a companion piece. Who knows? This was written for the "Your Favorite Couple" competition on Harry Potter Challenge Forum, where I am an active member. My event was September 1****st****and prompt was fairytale.**

_**Please, please don't favorite without reviewing!**_


End file.
